Charmed on Wisteria Lane
by keepholdingon1
Summary: Charmed Desperate Housewives crossover. Phoebe Solis finds the BOS in the attic. Find out how the housewives react to there new powers.


Wisteria Lane didn't look so crash hot to me. Sure there were big, beautiful houses, but the people seemed cold and strange. But yeah, like my daughter always says, never trust a book by its cover. We pulled up at our new home, no 13. With my luggage driving me into to ground, I struggled to open the door. Julie gasped as she looked inside.

"What is it?"

I couldn't see as my suitcase was in my face. I dropped it violently on the ground. The house looked like a bomb had hit. Everything was scattered and most stuff was broken. If I wasn't so shocked I'd burst into tears.

"Someone broke in." I cried.

"How could they, the door's locked and no windows or anything have been broken in."

I marched out the door, angry and aimless, straight into a woman with cookies.

"Sorry." I helped her pick them up.

"Hello, I'm Prue van Decamp, welcome to the neighborhood." She said. Her teeth were perfect, her hair was perfect, her clothes were perfect, she was just perfect. I changed my mind as I looked at the biscuits in my arms. They were burnt. There was another younger woman next to her with blonde hair. She smiled cheekily and said.

"Prue can't cook for nuts. Her family rejects her food so she has to give it away randomly to people. Consider yourself unlucky. Oh and I'm Phoebe Solis, I live next door."

Prue gave Phoebe a sour look and looked back at me. She was shocked when she saw the inside of my house.

"What happened?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. Before long Prue called over Piper Scavo and Cole Solis to help us. I was slightly uncomfortable with the intrusion but hey these people were cleaning my house for me! Julie conveniently disappeared, leaving me slightly left out. Prue, Piper and Phoebe seemed more like sisters than friends. I wondered how long they had known each other. Suddenly a huge fight erupted between Cole and Phoebe. All I heard was raised voices and the smashing of china. Cole walked out of the kitchen angrily. Phoebe came out a calmly, a minute later.

"Sorry. I'll buy you some new plates."

"Ah that's OK. Forget about it." I noticed the tears in her angry eyes.

"Phebes..." Piper was concerned.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She pushed Piper's arm away.

We gazed at her retreating back in silence. Suddenly Piper spoke up.

"Remember this, Prue?" She held up an old spirit.

"Yeah, Mrs. Halliwell used to let us play with it all the time!" Prue smiled in recognition.

Piper blew the dust away and began moving the pointer around.

Feeling left out, I moved into the kitchen. I was hoping that under one of the cupboards was a bin that I could put the broken plate into. I tried the left cupboard, and as I bent over, being the klutz I am, I bumped my knee on the back of the cupboard.

"Oww!" Wincing in pain I was shocked to see that I opened a secret compartment.

There were jars and bottles of what seemed like animal parts. There was every strange herb you could think of. I turned away in disgust. Who was this Penny Halliwell woman? What kinda sicko kept that stuff? Suddenly there was a cry from the living room. I found Piper and Prue having an argument.

"The pointer moved, Paige." Piper said. "By itself, I wasn't moving it."

"You always used to move the pointer."

"When I was a kid, not now." Piper glared at Prue. "It spelled 'AT' "

"At." Prue said sarcastically. "Wow."

Then I saw the pointer move just a fraction on its own. I looked away, shocked, into Piper's questionable eyes. When I looked back the pointer was still on the "T." I blinked, confused.

"You saw that right?" Piper asked me.

I just stood there, my mouth open. Prue got up.

"I'm going to see if your TV works, have fun."

"Prue..." Piper called but she had already gone.

The pointer moved again. There was no denying it. What ever was happening, I knew it was supernatural.

"Prue!"

"What?"

"The pointer moved on its own." I tried to convince her.

She rolled her eyes.

"It spelled this." Piper held up a piece of paper.

ATTIC.

Piper marched up the steps.

"I tried the attic door before, it's locked." I said.

"You forgot we practically grew up in this place." Piper grinned. "You just need to give it a little kick."

My stomach was churning with butterflies. The door was already open. Phoebe held a heavy old book with a square symbol on he cover. Each line on the square was a different colour.

"I think this is what the people broke in your house were looking for." Prue studied the book. "I work at Buckland's Action House and this is a very valuable 1920's witchcraft book."

"Witchcraft?' Piper and I said at the same time.

"Yes." Said Prue, gazing at it fascination. "The Book Of Shadows."

"It's a spell book guys." Phoebe said.

"Please don't tell me you've been reciting spells." Prue grinned, playfully punching her on the arm.

"No, only one."

My whole body filled in dread. I had a very bad feeling about this.

Piper finished reading the abstract in the front page of The Book Of Shadows. She looked up in excitement.

"Phoebe has turned us into witches!" She exclaimed.


End file.
